deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kain vs Soma Cruz
Kain vs Soma Cruz is a What-If Deathbattle created by Friendlysociopath and featuring Kain from the Legacy of Kain franchise and Soma Cruz from the Castlevania series. Description Vampire vs Hunter, a monster outward vs a monster within, the devourers of souls do battle! Interlude Whiz: Vampires, mythical beings that drink the blood of humans to gain power. Boomstick: And in every universe that has vampires, there are those that hunt them. Whiz: Kain, the Scion of Balance and Ruler of Nosgoth. Boomstick: And Soma Cruz, the reincarnation of Dracula. Whiz: These two combatants both draw powers from the enemies they slay, absorbing blood and souls to increase their own formidable powers. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kain "What was a king to do?" Whiz: Before he became the Ruler of Nosgoth, Kain was a simple nobleman; unable to secure lodging for the night- he went out onto the open road- where he was set upon and slain by bandits. Boomstick: While he was stuck in the Underworld, the necromancer Mortanius raised him as a vampire. Whiz: And thus Kain was reborn, he set off on a journey to save the world- albeit purely for selfish reasons. During his travels he fully matured into his vampire powers. Boomstick: See, vampires in Legacy of Kain start off as fledglings, the noobs! After they've lived for a while they mature into adults. Then, they eventually become Elders- which confers a massive power-boost onto them. Sunlight ceases to be an issues and their powers increase far beyond what they were before. Whiz: After his first journey to save the pillars of Nosgoth Kain was faced with a difficult choice, sacrifice himself and save the world- or save himself and sacrifice the world. Boomstick: Selfish jerk decided to save himself instead. Whiz: Well not exactly, much of Legacy of Kain's plot revolves around trying to defy "Fate". Kain does get away with it for a while, creating an empire that accomplished many great feats and domesticated humanity. Boomstick: Sensing a twist coming. Whiz: Every couple of centuries Kain would enter into sort of a coma and emerge with a new gift, then his sons would themselves receive this gift as well- until Raziel surpassed Kain by growing wings. Boomstick: Bet Kain was happy about that. Whiz: He was not- in a seeming fit of rage he tore Raziel's wings from his back- leaving only ragged scraps of skin behind. Boomstick: DAMN! Whiz: Kain then ordered Raziel executed by throwing him into the Lake of the Dead, water burns vampires like acid so Raziel totally died from that experience. Boomstick: But he came back and boy was he pissed. Whiz: That's more a story for Raziel though; what matters for us is Kain and his powers he gains from being a fully matured vampire elder. Boomstick: As a vampire, Kain has gained increased strength, speed, and a potent healing factor as well. Whiz: He's able to cut through plated enemy soldiers with a single blow and has punched straight through armor. He has the speed to knock an opponent skywards and strike them several times before slamming them back into the ground. Boomstick: According to Raziel, vampires can regenerate flesh wounds very quickly- almost instantly once given a chance to heal. Whiz: However, they have no such showings for recovering limbs or bones- the one time Kain had his heart ripped out by Raziel he was knocked out for an unknown amount of time before he could repair it. And Raziel certainly never repaired his wings despite being given plenty of time to do so. Boomstick: Wait- Kain survived having his heart ripped out? Whiz: Well it left a rather large scar and weakened Kain, but otherwise yes- as the Scion of Balance Kain was simply still needed by the world and wouldn't die. Boomstick: So plot armor? Whiz: Yeah, pretty much. Boomstick: But that's just the tip of the iceberg where Kain is concerned. He gains access to rare and powerful abilities through the course of his travels. Whiz: Alongside his normal vampire abilities Kain can also wield powerful telekinesis in combat- he's able to restrain humans and has shattered stone pillars with the telekinetic energy he uses to exert his will. He learns several powerful spells over the course of his travels to save the world- spells to mind-control his enemies and cause their blood to erupt out of their chests- good stuff for a vampire to have. Boomstick: He can also change into several different forms- a swarm of bats when he's injured or traveling a great distance- or he can turn into mist to avoid enemy attacks. I wish I could do that and check out some lady showers! Whiz: Did we mention Kain's sword? Boomstick: Come on Whiz, this is a kids show. Whiz: No it isn't. Boomstick: Okay fair enough; just no more talk about-''' Whiz: Kain's sword is the Soul Reaver, after he impales Raziel with it- '''Boomstick: God DAMN it- my eyes! Whiz: Paying for your smutty mind I see; so after Kain plunges his sword into Raziel- Boomstick: AHHHHHHHH! Whiz: The Soul Reaver absorbs Raziel's powers, if Kain can strike a killing blow against his opponent the sword will drain their soul. Boomstick: Sounds like my ex-wife. Whiz: Kain notably combines this with his teleportation to quickly move around the battlefield and strike at his enemies before they realize he's there; cutting them down before they can react. Boomstick: Kain's skin is almost like a suit of iron plate, that's why he looks so weird; but don't let his scary appearance fool you- he's a cute and friendly guy inside. Whiz: Really? Boomstick: Hell no- he's a man with a plan and you're either helping him or in his way- either way he still has no problem killing you to help his cause- ask Raziel. Whiz: While Kain is very intelligent and wise, as he'd have to be to wage war literally across time and space, he is more than a little confident in his abilities; some might even call him reckless. Boomstick: How could you not be though? Almost immortal, skin harder than iron, the strength to destroy a stone wall and pulverize tons of rock with a telekinetic blast- he deserves his confidence! Whiz: Kain is several centuries old, during that time he's saved the world, doomed said world, created an empire, watched it crumble into ruin, and has even altered fate itself; he is truly a fearsome opponent to appear on Deathbattle. "But each of us is so much more than we once were- do not feel with all your soul- how we have become like Gods?" Soma Cruz Dawn of Sorrow opening Whiz: Many have heard of the Castlevania series and the Dracula within it. Boomstick: The Lord of Darkness, commander of evil armies and destroyer of all that is good! And... (Insert picture of Soma Cruz) Boomstick: ...he's an anime kid? Whiz: Many years ago, in the year 1999 to be exact, Dracula was finally defeated once and for all; his castle was sealed within an eclipse and it looked like the battle was finally over against the forces of darkness. Boomstick: Buuuut you know how that song and dance goes. Whiz: In the year 2035 Soma and his childhood friend, Mina, observed a solar eclipse- the first of the 21st century. Both were dragged within and brought to Dracula's castle. Soma immediately sets out to protect Mina and find a way free of the evil castle. Boomstick: How can a castle be evil? Whiz: Well you see, Dracula gained power from the castle and all of the monsters and souls within it. When the castle was sealed away, Dracula's power was cut and he was slain. Soma himself came to a stunning revelation- Boomstick: Dracula was his father all along?! Whiz: No- Boomstick: He's the son of Dracula?! Whiz: No that's Alucard- Boomstick: What could he possibly have discovered?! Whiz: He's the reincarnation of Dracula, Boomstick, you said it yourself earlier. Boomstick: Oh right. Whiz: Soma comes to terms with his powers and wields them in battle to defeat the evil forces attempting to ressurect Dracula, not once but twice in two years. Boomstick: Kid needs a hobby. Whiz: Like trying to draw Wonder Woman fanfiction? Boomstick: THOSE WERE PRIVATE! Whiz: Anyways, Soma has "The Power of Dominance", Dracula used this power to enslave and draw strength from the souls of evil beings- Soma does the same. He undergoes a crisis of faith when he discovers he could be Dracula, but his friends help talk him out of it before the end. Boomstick: So, what can our anime Dracula reincarnation do? Whiz: Quite a lot really, he absorbs the souls of defeated foes- each one unlocking new abilities or powers he can use. These manifest as one of four kinds of souls: Bullet Souls, Guardian Souls, Enchanted Souls, and Ability Souls. These Souls allow a variety of options in combat since he can have one of each kind equipped at once. Boomstick: They do damn near anything and everything: pillars of fire, stopping time, allowing Soma to run fast enough to produce shockwaves- any power or ability shown by a monster in Castlevania is Soma's to command. Whiz: Despite only being 19, Soma appears to have acquired a working knowledge of weaponry- being proficient in all manner of swords, hammers, axes, and even guns! Boomstick: He can channel his powers into those weapons as well, enabling them to perform Special Attacks like throwing bolts of lightning when a lance is used in combat. Whiz: Don't forget about the Magic Seals- Boomstick: Oh come on- can I please forget about those stupid things? Whiz: Like them or not, and a large portion of the fanbase were heavily in the 'not' camp, they're a part of Soma's powerset and we need to go over them. Magic Seals can be created to prevent enemies from regenerating and even using their powers by severing the link between the source of their strength. Boomstick: And GOD were they annoying to make! Whiz: Despite all of the attempts otherwise; Soma has persevered and not only maintained Dracula's power, but has prevented others from taking them and not given into their power himself. He's stuck in the unique balance of having the powers of Dracula without the restrictions and weaknesses. Boomstick: Soma seems pretty badass- but can he defeat Kain? Whiz: There's only one way to find out- the combatants are set- Boomstick: It's time for a DEATHBATTLE! Death Battle A swarm of bats descends upon a castle walkway open to the skies, they huddle together and a form steps out of the flurry- Kain. Pulling open a massive door, Kain enters Dracula's throne room as he spies a young man in a white coat standing before him. Soma looks over his shoulder, turning to face this new arrival. Soma: "Yet another who wants to try for Dracula's dark power?" Kain: "The power of a god- and you would squander it so-" (Shakes his head) "humans truly are weak." Kain draws the Soul Reaver. Soma: "Please, I would rather not kill you." Kain: "I could promise you the same, but it would be a lie!" FIGHT Soma reaches into his coat and pulls out his Silver Handgun, he fires a bullet that strikes Kain across the shoulder. Kain stumbles backwards from the shot but is otherwise unharmed- his flesh healing before their very eyes- though a small bit of blood drips down his arm. Kain: "Weak humans- always hiding behind their toys!" Kain sprints forwards and strikes at Soma with The Reaver, Soma pulls out Claimh Solais to block the attack. Kain grimaces as the blades clash. Kain: "A weapon of the light, perhaps you are not so foolish after all." Kain reaches a hand forward and grasps the blade, forcing it out of the way despite Soma straining against him. Kain: "But I surpassed that weakness long ago!" Kain strikes the off-balance Soma with an upward Reaver slash, Soma manages to block with his sword but the impact sends him airborne. Kain leaps upwards to fight Soma only for Soma to leap off of seemingly nothing and ascend even higher- hanging in midair. Kain: "The hypocrisy of humans- you'll not suffer someone who can properly use power to have it- but neither will you refrain from using it yourselves!" Soma pulls out his handgun and fires at Kain while he hovers in the air, Kain transforms into a swarm of bats that surrounds Soma- biting at him in a frenzy. A burst of flame scatters the swarm as Soma lands on the ground, the bats reform into Kain nearby as he slashes at the weakened Soma's skull. Soma blocks the blow by raising his sword over his head, he then rises to his feet- throwing Kain backwards slightly. Soma: "Vampire- face the light!" Soma slashes at Kain from an absurd distance that his blade will never reach. Kain is surprised when a ghostly arm wielding a larger version of Claimh Solais slashes at him, cutting him across the torso. Kain staggers backwards before the blow heals over. Kain growls and hurls a burst of telekinetic energy at Soma- Soma raises a shield in time to save himself but the wall behind him is completely destroyed. Soma leaps backwards out of the hole, transforming into a bat and flying onto the rooftop where a red moon is shining down on him. Kain teleports behind Soma, cutting directly downwards at him. Soma parries the blow and returns his own attack, only for Kain to teleport away from the strike. A whirlwind of bladeplay follows, with Soma attempting to slice at Kain while Kain teleports away from the attacks while countering. Soma eventually manages to successfully predict where Kain will teleport and stabs there in advance. Kain turns into mist, Soma's blade piercing straight through him to Soma's surprise. Before Soma can react Kain uses telekinesis to hold him in place. Despite Soma's struggles he cannot break free. Kain: "A foolish mortal with the power of a god cannot stand against me!" Kain stabs Soma straight in the chest with the Reaver, a crimson glow slides down the Reaver and enters Kain. Soma opens his eyes and they shine with a red glow all their own as he punches Kain, causing the Reaver to be withdrawn from his chest as its wielder flies backwards. Kain: "What?!" Soma grimaces as his kneels on the ground, blood dripping down his chest. Soma: "A foolish vampire who doesn't understand the power of Dracula..." Soma stands as light dances around his wound, closing it. Soma: "has no hope of defeating it!" Kain leaps at Soma and thrusts the Reaver straight forwards, attempting to stab Soma again. Soma stops time, freezing Kain in the act mere inches from his face. Soma disarms Kain of the Reaver and glances at it before ramming it directly into Kain's heart. Time resumes as Kain gasps in pain and horror. Kain: "No... you mortal... wretch..." Kain falls to the ground as Soma watches his soul rise up into the air, Soma reaches forwards and absorbs it. Soma's eyes return to their normal color as he lets out a gasp of air. Soma lifts his hand and lifts Kain's body into the air, the body is fast disintegrating. Soma: "A new power- quite strong too." Soma flings the remains of Kain off the castle as they turn to dust. K.O. Results Boomstick: Goddamnit- Kain was a much cooler character! Whiz: Kain was indeed a unique hero of his time- but he also came with quite a flew built-in flaws- namely his extreme overconfidence in his abilities. Kain will rarely start off a fight with his more hax skills and will instead simply attempt to fight his opponent dead-on. Boomstick: So... he's dumb? Whiz: Not dumb, just overconfident- he believes most enemies are beneath him and will only use his powers when he discovers otherwise- this is a dire flaw when some enemies have no such restrictions- as shown when Moebius neutralizes Kain right off the bat before Kain tries anything. Boomstick: They say the key to success is confidence I suppose. Whiz: Or in Kain's case, the key to defeat, Soma is so full of powers and abilities that Kain has no defense against that he really needed to go all-out from the start to have a good chance at victory. Boomstick: I thought Kain could stop time? How come Soma did instead? Whiz: Soma gains immunity to time manipulation via a certain soul- Kain himself has no such defense against it; or against a great deal of Soma's abilities. Boomstick: But how did Soma survive the Reaver? Whiz: Soma is full of many different souls that he has absorbed, meaning the Reaver itself would have to drain all of them before Soma's own soul would be affected. Soma himself can also heal with several methods- so unless he was killed outright he should be more than capable of recovering. Boomstick: But isn't Kain immortal because of his Scion status? Whiz: "Immortal" as in he may never truly die sure, but being sliced to pieces or disintegrated would successfully destroy him since he can't regenerate from such severe injuries. Boomstick: Ewww, so he'd still be alive from that? Whiz: Well there is one way to kill him, apparently the Reaver itself can slay Kain if it stabs him through the heart; so Kain can truly die in any case. Boomstick: Guess Kain just wasn't enough for Soma. Whiz: Soma has a lot of practice fighting vampires and other monsters, Kain is quite frankly nothing new to him. Boomstick: Maybe next time Kain. Whiz: The winner is Soma Cruz! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Square Enix vs Konomi themed Death Battles